Minecraft Mania!
by hopey1
Summary: Naruto and the guys make time to play the popular game of minecraft. Follow Naruto and Sasuke as they pull of one of their major stunts in the virtual world.


**Minecraft Mania**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Minecraft.**

**AN- Hey guys this is one of the pranks that my nephew and I pulled a good few months ago while playing minecraft. We thought it was hilarious, thought I'd try this idea out with the Naruto crew.**

**Enjoy!**

After a long hard day of training the rookie nine and team guy settled in for the much needed rest that they deserved in the much respected homes. The day been tiring but there was one hyperactive knucklehead ninja that went by the name of one Naruto Uzumaki had other things that occupied his usually empty head. MINECRAFT!

The ninja's just recently had bought tab 3 after accomplishing a string of successful missions. All too quickly the ninja's became addicted. Sure they did their regular stuff like training and going out with everyone, however they just had to make time for their precious and beloved minecraft.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was experimenting on his tab 3 when he came across an application called playstore._

"_Hmm, I wonder what does this thing do?" He clicked on the application and lo and behold he was presented with all sorts of games. Naruto's face lit up like he had found some sort of treasure. While searching through the games he came across a peculiar game._

"_What's up with the square people?" he talked aloud to himself. In his curiosity he clicked on the install button and accepted the application. Not long after that he found himself hooked to the game sometimes playing creative mode and other times playing survival mode._

"_Oh h oho" he chimed hysterically when he was trying to defeat the creepers. He had a gleam to his eyes that was unrivalled even when he was eating his most favourite food ramen._

"_I must make sure that the teme gets this game". With that thought he went to sleep dreaming of the endless possibilities all to do with minecraft. The following morning early in the morning before the village could awake the blond ninja rushed to the Uchiha compound. He knocked on the door impatiently and waited. There was no sound from the other side. He knocked a couple of more times but still nothing. However the resident in question was awake and moaning in his sleepy stupor._

"_Who the hell is that knocking on the door?" he looked at his bedside clock and noticed that it was only six thirty._

"_Even if this is Itachi on my doorstep, I am not getting up to answer", he mumbled sleepily desperately willing the person to go away. *Splash*_

"_What the hell?" Sasuke growled and jumped out of bed. He was soaking wet in cold water and shivering. He looked wildly around for the intruder with his sharingan spinning wildly. There on the other side of the bed stood a grinning Naruto. Mission accomplished._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed out. The dobe was asking to get his butt kicked. Naruto was still grinning ear to ear._

"_You wouldn't answer the door teme!" Naruto simple answer baffled Sasuke._

"_Why in the world are you here?" Sasuke asked darkly. If the blond did not give him a good enough explanation then god help him._

"_I wanted to show you something" Naruto was still with the jug in his hand. Sasuke glared at him._

"_And what was so important that it could not wait?" That was a dumb question to ask Sasuke thought to himself, according to the dobe everything he did was important._

"_Well I wanted to show you this wicked game that I downloaded last night" Utter disbelief settled over Sasuke. He looked at the clock again. Hoping the dobe would take a hint. But did it work no._

"_Dobe its six thirty in the morning!" he exclaimed. Sasuke was definitely a morning person. On his best days he would be groggy and moody and god forbid if he was having a bad one he would be snappy._

"_I know that" Naruto shook his head disapprovingly. How could anyone still be asleep when the sun was shining. Sasuke sighed it would be completely useless trying to get the dobe out of his house and thoughts of going back to sleep goes down the drain._

"_Wait downstairs" Sasuke snapped at him and headed towards the bathroom. He might as well get this over and done with. Naruto grinned triumphantly._

_After almost an hour Sasuke came down, prepared some breakfast for the two of them and ate it in silence. He was seething inside, he wanted to beat the crap out of the dobe, but hey what can I do he is my best friend._

"_Put your wifi on teme" Naruto instructed and Sasuke followed. Not long after Sasuke had downloaded minecraft and Naruto was giving him a lowdown on how to play the game._

_Not long after that incident the blond had managed many of his friends to download the game and often they played online connecting to one another's server, that is whoever was available at that time._

_End of flashback_

Today Naruto decided that he would connect to Sasuke's server. He connected to the server called the avenger. Ramenking has connected to your server. Sasuke smirked. He knew sooner or later he would meet the dobe there.

He entered the game and saw that Sasuke was fighting some creepers. An idea hit him like lightening. He quickly made a hole within the mountain. He put some torches and a door. He then dug several holes outside the mountain and rigged it with TNT. He then went next to Sasuke's minecraft character and typed in.

RAMENKING *Teme I built a house in the mountain lets wait for the morning* oh boy Naruto could not wait to implement his plan. He was the number one prankster whether in reality or the virtual world.

THEAVENGER *Why would I do that dobe, I want to fight* Sasuke replied.

RAMENKING*Your about to respawn moron!* True to his words when Sasuke checked his health bar he noticed that he was about to die.

THEAVENGER*Lead the way* He relied and started to follow Naruto's character. Soon enough they were at the hollow house made by Naruto. Naruto could not stop the laugh that was erupting. Thank god physically I am nowhere near the teme.

RAMENKING*Teme you wait here and I'll check around for the creepers*

THEAVENGER*Okay dobe* with that Naruto's character went out and quickly used the flint to light all the TNT that he had placed. His character then ran as fast as square blocks can and left the area.

*BOOM* the mountain exploded with Sasukes character in it. He respawned. Why that dobe! Sasuke fumed. Enough! time for payback. He thought for a bit and came up with an ingenious plan. He made sure that Naruto was still connected to his server. He smirked evilly. He hastily built a house similar to Naruto's but there was only one dufference. There was a large hole just behind the entrence. He looked around for some creepers and made them follow his character. About eleven creepers fell into the hole. He quickly placed some blocks over the hole to cover it then he went to get Naruto. Bingo Sasuke had found him.

THEAVENGER*Dobe just wait till I see you tomorrow*

RAMENKING*Chill out teme it's only a game*

THEAVENGER*You're right, I found this really interesting thing while digging in the mountain*

RAMENKING*Like hell. You want payback* Hah thought I'd fall for that Naruto thought.

THEAVENGER*Dobe you said it yourself, it's just a silly game but you would not want to miss this!*

RAMENKING*What is it?*

THEAVENGER*Come and see* Sasuke's character started for his house with Naruto's following behind. Sasuke went in first and broke all the blockes and waited for Naruto to enter. Heh he's so guilable. Naruto entered and fell to the pit that had the creepers in.

RAMENKING*TEMEEEEE!* Sasuke bricked up the pit. Naruto on the other hand broke the blocks. As soon as he broke one Sasuke put another in it's place. Eventually he respawned. Hahaha that was easy, the dobe is so gullible Sasuke thought smirking to himself.

RAMENKING*TEME!*

THEAVENGER*Chill out dobe it's only a game*

RAMENKING* You shall pay for this teme* Naruto was furious even though he started the whole thing. DOGLOVER has joined your server.

THEAVENGER*Hey dobe how about a truce?*

RAMENKING*No way teme, that's another of your tricks.*

THEAVENGER*Hnn* Sasuke couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Typical the one time I want a truce the dobe doesn't trust me.

RAMENKING*You know that's not a word* Naruto huffed.

THEAVENGER*Whatever, look who joined our server*

RAMENKING*Oh yea look it's Kiba* HYUUGAGENIUS has joined your server. Sasukes smirk got wider.

RAMENKING* And Neji* Naruto was exicited. Usually it was just him and Sasuke playing online at any one time but tonight there were others.

RAMENKING*Hey Sasuke you still up for the truce?* Naruto snickered. The prank that he pulled on Sasuke would work on them two as well.

THEAVENGER* You thinking what I'm thinking*

RAMENKING*Way ahead of you teme, get ready. Naruto's character went to find Kiba and Neji in the virtual world.

DOGLOVER*Hey Naruto what you up to and oh my gosh is that Neji over there?*

RAMENKING* I think so lets go say hi* both of them head towards Neji.

DOGLOVER*Hey, Neji is that you?* GREENBEAST had joined your server. Naruto laughed manically. I better dig a bigger hole thought Sasuke and started to get to work.

GREENBEAST*The flames of youth shine bright tonight* they all groan.

HYUUGAGENUIS* What are you doing?*

RAMENKING*Huh?*

DOGLOVER*What?*

GREENBEAST* Are you talking to me?*

HYUUGAGENUIS*Sigh* why did I even bother to connect to their server.

RAMENKING* Hey you guys, I found something really interesting in the mountain*  
HYUUGAGENUIS*What is it?*

RAMENKING* It's a portal*

GREENBEAST*A portal to what?*

DOGLOVER* Oh man I heard about those, awesome!*

RAMENKING*C'mon follow me!*

HYUUGAGENUIS*What does this portal do?* he was sceptical to follow Naruto. He was well aware of the prankster that resided in him. Trust the Neji to be suspicious thought Naruto. Better come up with something good.

DOGLOVER* I heard that the portal opens up new levels of minecraft*

HYUUGAGENUIS* Where did you here that* he had never heard anything like that. Good one thought Naruto.

RAMENKING* Yeah Kiba is right it does. Now come on!* he started to head towards the mountain with kiba following him.

GREENBEAST* Come Neji, our flames of youth burns bright* Neji groans he started to follow the others. If he didn't god knows how long Lee would be on his case. Naruto was running ahead of them so that he could go in first. Sasuke had been busy while Naruto coaxed the others, he had built a ledge that would let Naruto enter the house and once that was done he would break it and the rest could fall down in the pit with the creepers in. Naruto was the first to enter and they got busy breaking the ledge. The others entered and just as predicted they all fell in. Naruto and Sasuke placed blocks upon blocks to stop them getting out. They went out of the mountain and blew it up. RAMENKING has disconnected from the server. THEAVENGER has disconnected from the server.

HYUUGAGENUIS* The portal leads to new levels?*

DOGLOVER* Naruto and Sasuke are so dead*

GREENBEAST* Count me in*

HYUUGAGENUIS*Me too.*

The next day found the blond and brunette ninja looking for places to hide and they were doing a great job.

"You know next time you distract them!" Naruto said as he peered out from their hiding places.

"Don't worry they'll forget soon enough." Sasuke made himself comfortable already thinking about plans that he and Naruto could pull next time they met each other in the virtual world.

**AN- Let me know what you think about. Also I haven't abandoned my other story I'm just having a lot of problems writing it. That's all. Thanks. Hopey1 **


End file.
